Huntik: Secrets & Seekers: La era de los Dioses
by Ocean23girl
Summary: First, say I need the help of the English people, as they are very good at this, to give me their opinions plis! (For that, you need a translator, as I do) PLIS! Hades se ha escapado de su prisión, y dos próximos Dioses, han de detenerlo a tiempo. ¿Podrán hacerlo antes de que se desmorone el universo? Incluye DxZ y LxS
1. Prólogo

Huntik Secrets and Seekers: La era de los Dioses

Prólogo:

Hace miles de años, Lord Casterwill, trajo a los titanes a la tierra, y asignó sus papeles a cada uno... Habían titanes normales, legendarios y Dioses.

En esta historia, veremos al titán, Dios de los Dioses, Zeus, y conoceremos a otros 2 Dioses, que son sus mismos descendientes... Uno, será el descendiente del infierno, y la otra, será de los cielos...

El equipo Huntik, formado por Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill y Cherit, serán elegidos para afrontar al poder del titán dios, Hades, el rey y señor del infra mundo...

El nombre de los dos nuevos Dioses, hijos del mismísimo Zeus, es:

El chico, es Johnny (No le puse mucha cabeza) y el de la chica (Que influirá mucho en la historia) es Shandawn.

Los poderes de los dos, serán utilizados para el bien, ya que si caén en malas manos... No se quiere saber las destrucciones que supondrían al mundo o al universo entero... Sólo puedo decir, que los de Shandawn, es la de convertirse en dragones de elementos diferentes, y cualquier tipo de animal, mientras los de Johnny, son de controles demoníacos, y transformación del "Rey de los Demonios"...

¿Podrán detener a Hades a tiempo?


	2. Chapter 1: El despertar

Capítulo 1: El despertar

Olimpo

Cielos celestiales.

-Señor... Me

temo que el sello se ha roto... - Dijo una especie de ángel, dirigiéndose, a una especie de dragón blanco, que al oírlo, se rodeó de una luz blanca, que al desaparecer, pudo verse a un hombre mayor, con una barba blanca, vestido con una elegante túnica.

- ¿Qué sucede exactamente?- Insistió el hombre.

-Me temo que su hermano, va a volver...- Aclaró el consejero.

-¡Imposible! ¡Hades está sellado eternamente! ¡¿Cómo es posible que halla roto el sello tan pronto!?- Dijo gritando el hombre.

- Señor Zeus... Usted conoce a su hermano Hades... Y es posible que lo halla roto a base de bien, o... Medusa lo halla ayudado... - Le volvió a explicar el consejero, cada vez más nervioso.

-¡Esa víbora! ¡Consejero! ¡Llame inmediatamente a mis hijos! Tenemos que hablar...-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venecia, Italia

Casa de Dante Vale

El sol del verano, brillaba fuertemente en el cielo de Venecia, donde un chico y un hombre, entrenaban en el jardín de la casa en la que se encontraban. Claramente, eran Lok Lambert y Dante Vale.

- Recuerda Lok... Espera lo inesperado, y nunca bajes la guardia. - Le recordó el pelirrojo.

- Lo sé... ¡Y memorizar los movimientos de tu contrincante!- Gritó el joven, corriendo hacia el hombre, haciendo que su puño, brillara con una luz roja inténsa. - ¡Puño de dragón!-

El ataque se quedó en el aire, ya que Dante, logró esquivarlo, y ponerse detrás de Lok, haciéndole, caer, golpeando el tobillo del joven buscador rubio.

- Es imposible Dante... Cada vez que uso el puño de dragón, me siento un poco pesado...-

- Eso es normal Lok... Es un poder que cuesta dominar, pero tranquilo, lo conseguirás, todo a su tiempo.- Le explicó su mentor, tendiéndole la mano a su alumno para ayudar a levantarlo, algo que Lok aceptó con mucho gusto.

- No lo entiendo... ¡Parece tan fácil cuando lo veo!-

-Todo parece fácil para la vista humana, pero cuando llega la hora de poner eso en práctica, ya no es tan sencillo como la vista te lo pintaba.- Contestó Dante, dirigiéndose a su casa, seguido de Lok.

- Tú siempre intentando que todo parezca difícil...- Se quejó Lok.

- No lo intento, te lo hago entender.- Le replicó Dante.

Entraron en la casa, donde al parecer, vieron a las chicas en pijama y dormidas, las dos en el sofá, y Cherit en uno de los sillones individuales.

-¡¿Ves?! Incluso las chicas viven mejor que nosotros...- Se quejó Lok, que se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba Cherit, despertándole de su sueño.

- Si no podían hacer nada, ¿qué otra opción les quedaba? - Añadió Dante, poniéndose por el brazo del sillón donde se encontraban el joven estudiante, y el titán.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Olímpo

Cielos celestiales

-¿Nos llamabas papá?- Dijo un joven chico rubio de unos 14 años

-Johnny... ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermana?- Pregunto el Dios dominante

-¿Shandawn? digamos que... Vendrá ahora-

-Siempre igual... Nunca cambiara... - Gruñó Zeus.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Alguien a llamado a la próxima heredera del trono? - Chuleó una joven de la misma edad que él chico.

-¡Shandawn! ¡Si vuelves a llegar tarde una vez más, te juro que te pondré un muy mal castigo!- Le Riñó Zeus.

- Jolín... Cómo se ponen algunos dioses... -

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu túnica? Está total,ente cubierta de polvo.- Preguntó el chaval

-Si estaba luchando contra un elfo oscuro, ¿qué otra elección me podía quedar?-

-¡Basta! Tenemos un problema mayor. - Gritó Zeus.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Johnny.

-¡Tu tío Hades! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Y encima medusa lo ha ayudado...-

-¿Y qué hacemos? Según tus historias, la última vez te costó mucho detenerlo.- Añadió Shandawn.

-Así es... Por eso... Necesitaré vuestra ayuda chicos... Johnny, tu deberás aprender como conseguir invocar enteramente al Rey de los demonios, como próximo dios del infierno que serás... Y tú, Shandawn, como mi próxima sucesora, deberás aprender a controlar a todas tus bestias y dragones... Chicos... Sois mi única esperanza.- Les dijo Zeus, con voz seria.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto hermanito? -Dijo muy contenta Shandawn

-¿Qué tendremos una oportunidad para ser Dioses de verdad?- Contestó también de entusiasmado Johnny.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me refiero a que esto sería MUY ÉPICO! ¡Piénsalo! Aventuras... Acción... ¡Y luchas! Muchas luchas...-

-...- Johnny se quedó callado por la respuesta de su hermana.-¡Pasando! ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

- Lo primero... Como sois titanes... Tendréis que vincular con buscadores... Y ya tengo a un par de grandes buscadores... - Les dijo Zeus, mirando a la gran ventana de la habitación.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Tendréis que ir a Venecia chicos... Una vez ahí, haré lo que tenga que hacer... Sólo una cosa... Actuad discretamente, y rápidamente... Una vez en la tierra, actuad cómo humanos... Porque los que mandarán en vosotros, serán vuestros buscadores.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Venecia, Italia

Casa de Dante Vale

Zhalia Moon y Sophie Casterwill, ya se habían despertado de su "siesta", y empezaron a re-activarse.

-Lleváis unas 2 horas durmiendo mientras nosotros practicábamos. Sois unas gandulas... - Dijo Dante sentándose al lado de Zhalia, que se estaba estirando un poco.

-Si no podíamos hacer nada, ¿que remedió nos quedaba? - Protestó Sophie.

-Lo sé... Ahora, ¿Por qué no hos quitáis el pijama para que entrenéis ahora vosotras?- Propuso Lok.

-No gracias... Estoy muy cómoda así...- Contestó Zhalia, volviéndose a acostar.

-Zhalia...- Dijo Dante.

-Está bieeen... Me voy a cambiaaaar...- Contestó, poniéndose en pie.

-Espérame- La llamó Sophie, que se levantó rápidamente.

- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres...- Suspiró Cherit.

- ¿Te crees que yo si?- Añadió Lok.

Zhalia se cambió, y se puso su ropa habitual, para luego darse cuenta de algo... En la mesa de noche de Dante, se hallaban dos anillos con la misma forma, sólo que uno era dorado, y otro plateado y rojo.

-No recuerdo que Dante halla tenido nunca estos titanes... - Dijo Zhalia, cogiendo los dos.

De repente, el anillo dorado empezó a brillar, claramente, estaba vinculando con ella.

Un gran dolor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven mujer... Empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, y cuando la luz se disipó, sintió su nombre.

-¿Shandawn? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Se asustó Zhalia. - ¿Dioses? ¿Hades? ¿Qué significa todo esto? -

-Zhalia ¿qué pasa? - Le preguntó Dante entrando.

-Dante... Sin querer, he vinculado con uno de tus titanes, pero no sé quienes son...- Se culpó Zhalia, cabizbaja.

Dante miró al los anillos que Zhalia tenía en la mano y se extrañó.

-Zhalia... Esos titanes no son míos...- Dijo Dante, cogiendo el otro.

Dante empezó a sentir también un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo, y un aura roja le rodeó, y cuando se disipó, sintió su nombre.

-¡Dante! ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Johnny?- Se preguntó Dante.

- Eso me pasó a mi... Tendremos que mirar que titanes son por el holotomo.- Le dijo Zhalia, ayudándolo a levantarlo.

-Shandawn. Ataque: perfecto. Defensa: perfecta. Tipo: Diosa sucesora. Tamaño: Normal. Habilidades especiales: transformación en dragones y animales, refuerzos si se invoca a su hermano Johnny.-

- ¿¡Diosa!? - Gritó Sophie.

- Una diosa ¿eh? Y a logrado vincular con Zhalia... Algo me huele mal, para que dioses vengan a nuestro mundo.- Dijo Cherit, sospechando algo.

- Veamos este...- Dijo Dante, quitando el primer anillo, y dándoselo a Zhalia. una vez se lo dio, colocó el otro.

- Johnny. Ataque: perfecto. Defensa: perfecta. Tipo: Dios sucesor. Tamaño: Normal. Habilidades especiales: Transformación en Rey de los demonios, refuerzos si se invoca a su hermana Shandawn.-

- Dioses... - Susurró Lok.

- Esto me huele mal... Salgamos al jardín trasero e intentemos invocarlos.- Propuso Dante levantándose.

-Chicos... Si son dioses, será más difícil que invocar a uno legendario.- Advirtió Cherit.

-Cierto, cuidado...- Siguió Sophie.

- Vamos...- Le animó Dante.

- Vale...- Asintió Zhalia.

Ambos se pusieron los anillos, y los levantaron al aire.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Titanes dioses, Shandawn y Johnny!-

Ambos gritaron, y dos símbolos salieron. Uno con una especie de cara de demonio, y otro como una especie de dragón.

Los dos hermanos salieron de los anillos, sólo que salieron de manera distinta a como estaban antes de llegar.

El pelo de Shandawn estaba ondulado, y su pelo castaño claro brillaba más, y un mechón casi le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos hielo eran claro y su piel morena un poco más oscura, y la túnica, fue cambiada por ropas normales.

El pelo Rubio de Johnny, estaba como en punta, su piel morena era como la de su hermana, sus ojos verdes brillaban más, y su túnica, también fue cambiada por ropas normales.

-¡Zeus! ¡Ya era hora!- Se estiró Shandawn -¡Estar encerrada en esa cosa es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida!-

-Ya empezamos con quejarse...- Susurro Johnny.

-Si no te callas... Te clavo la lengua en la frente.-

El equipo Huntik, se quedó mirándolos perplejos por como eran. Habían oído que los Dioses pueden ser malos, pero...

- No sé porqué Zhalia, pero veo que Shandawn tiene cierto parecido contigo - Le susurró Sophie, que al decir esto, Zhalia le propinó un codazo en el costado.

- Siento la MALA educación de mi HERMANA. ¡Yo soy Johnnas Zus! ¡Dios en prácticas del infierno! - Se presentó.- Pero me llaman Johnny-

-Y yo soy Shandawn. Shandawn a secas. Encantada- Se presentó la chica haciendo un saludo a lo militar, pero sólo con los dedos índice y corazón.

- ¡Titanes y pueden hablar como yo! - Se alegró Cherit.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Según Lord Casterwill, los Dioses vendrían cuando el universo estaría en peligro.- Les dijo Sophie, preocupada por sí era lo que acababa de decir.

- Es así. Hades, dios del inframundo, acaba de salir de su sello con medusa. Por eso estamos aquí.- Afirmó Shandawn, sentándose en el césped.

- Según lo que nos contó, mi padre se está debilitando a medida que pasa el tiempo... Y si Hades se pone a destruir, se debilitará más...hasta, morir.- Añadió Johnny.

-¡Entonces no nos podemos quedar quietos! Chicos, debemos ayudarlos, no sólo a salvar el mundo, si no al universo entero.- Dijo Dante, girando se a su equipo.

- Yo quiero ponerlos a prueba. ¡Me gustaría ver el poder de los dioses! - Dijo Lok, sacando el amuleto de Baselaird.

- Si es así, preferiría verlos luchar entre ellos, porque yo diría que Baselaird no resistiría ni un ataque ante un dios.- Se burló Sophie.

- Johnny, si gano yo, me darás 10 euros ¿vale?- Le propuso Shandawn.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Asintió Johnny, que se colocó en modo ataque.

-¡Ataca tú primero! - Le llamó Shandawn, completamente tranquila.

-¡Mal escogido! - Chuleó Johnny.

En el momento en el que Johnny iba a atacar, hubo un fuerte terremoto, algo que asustó a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - Preguntó asustada Zhalia.

- Para mi que mi padre se ha enfadado con nosotros. - Añadió Johnny.

-¡Pues si no quieres que luchemos, ¿para que nos envías juntos!?- Gritó para el cielo Shandawn.

- Lo mejor será hacerle caso... No quiero saber que pasaría si Zeus se enfadará.- Dijo Dante, volviendo a retomar el equilibrio.- Ahora sólo necesitamos saber donde está ese sello, y la localización de Hades.-

- En el inframundo, pero para eso, Johnny ha de aprender a invocar el cuerpo entero del rey de los demonios, pero para eso... Para eso...- Intentó acabar Shandawn, pero no pudo, ya que su corta memoria le falló en ese momento.

- Para eso he de ir, y matar al Jefe del inframundo, Jackerlife.- Acabó Johnny.

-¿Y dónde se halla Jackerlife? - Preguntó Sophie.

- Se halla en lo profundo del volcán secreto, en la jungla del Amazonas, en Brazil.- Respondió Johnny.

- ¿Un volcán secreto?- Preguntó desorientado Cherit.

- Sólo se ve con el rollo ese de la magia.- Le respondió Shandawn, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.

- Sea como sea, iremos allí y le patearemos el trasero a ese tipo.- Dijo ilusionado Lok.

- No me has entendido "debo" ósea, YO lo he de matar. - Aclaró Johnny.

- Pues es una pena... Me quedé con las ganas...- Dijo esta vez Desilusionado Lok.

- Marcharemos mañana mismo, a primera hora de la mañana. Iremos a Brazil, y buscaremos ese volcán y a su jefe.- Propuso Dante.

- Siempre y cuando no vayamos ahora... Es que... Mi padre me asignó a Zhalia, por que como ella tenía muchos titanes reptiles del palo dragones y/o lagartos, podría enseñarme a controlar la ira de los dragones.- Explicó Shandawn

- Y a mi Dante para controlar el fuego y el demonio.- Prosiguió Johnny.

- Pero a parte de esto, tenemos que hacer lo antes nombrado. -

El equipo Huntik se miraron entre ellos, hasta que Dante dijo...

- Buscadores... ¡Tenemos una misión!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olimpo

Cielo celestiales

-¡Señor! Shandawn y Johnny han llegado perfectamente.- Informó otra vez el ángel.

-¿Bien?-Preguntó Zeus.

-Puede que un poco mareados. ¡Pero sí, señor!- Afirmó el ángel.

-Buen trabajo consejero- Respondió asintiendo Zeus.

Pero en el fondo del Dios de los Dioses, recorría un gran dolor, que lo iba matando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Hades no podía ganar, si no... Zeus moriría, y el universo se desmoronaría.

Continuará...


	3. El volcán Pahoe

**¿Qué pasa lebreles? (¿Os importa si os llamo así? XD es que me gusta el saludo de Tonachín :)) bueno, antes de que empecéis a leer... Decir que toda la historia, lo hago en iPad, así que si veis un fallo raro,es el corrector. Hale, un saludo desde Canarias :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Capítulo 2: El volcán Pahoe.

Tres años antes

Olímpo, cielos celestiales.

-Es mi turno...- Susurró una Shandawn de 11 años, esperando a que un mecademonio reaccionase al verla. Una vez que lo hizo, se acercó para atacar.

Se encontraba en una gran sala blanca rodeada de puertas a los lados, y una enorme enfrente. Zeus y Johnny, estaban en una cabina detrás de ella.

- ¡No me vas a dar! Shikatur...- Se burló.

El mecademonio la entendió, y según dijo eso, se dispuso a atacar con la gran hacha que tenía en la mano, pero ella lo logró esquivar a tiempo.

-¡Vaya, entiendes el idioma de los dioses ¿eh? No eres nada krog.- Volvió a reírse la diosa.

Cuando volvió a hablar, volvió a embestir contra ella para atacar, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Shandawn saltó sobre él, y con una ráfaga de rayos, lo desactivó.

-¡Shandawn Victoria Zus! ¡Ten cuidado! Los mecas son caros ¿Sabes?- Le regañó su padre, el Dios de los dioses, Zeus

-Papá, puedes tener tantas mecas como estrellas hay en el cielo.- Reprochó.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames padre! ¡Respétame!-

-Bueno padre. ¿Qué? ¿Me toca a mí?-

- Por supuesto Johnny... Dame una alegría al menos...- Suspiró Zeus.

Una vez dijo eso, Shandawn salió de la habitación y entró su hermano.

- ¿A qué nivel lo quieres?- Le preguntó el más viejo de los presentes.

-Al máximo- Le pidió el pequeño Johnny.

- De acuerdo...-Asintió su padre, programándolo todo. -Adelante.-

Las puertas de dentro de la sala se fueron abriendo, y empezaron a salir dos mecademonios.

-¿Por qué a él le pones dos y a mí uno?- Preguntó la única chica presente en ese momento.

-Observa... Verás como se hace.-Le contestó.

Los mecademonios empezaron a atacar al chico, que rápidamente, esquivó los ataques. Pero tan pronto como empezó a dar golpes, un criado entró en la cabina donde se encontraba el Dios y su hija. Johnny pudo ver que su padre salía junto al trabajador, luego, miró a su hermana mientras realizaba su tarea... Le había dado una sonrisa que al chico no le gustaba.

-Shandawn... No irás ha...- Intentó acabar Johnny, pero Shand, ya había encendido el micrófono.

-¿Para qué servirá el botón azul?- Dijo de una manera maléfica la pequeña niña de 11 años.

Cuando apretó el botón, todos los robots que antes funcionaban se apagaron, y la gran puerta metálica de enfrente se abrió, mostrando a una gran bestia metálica parecida a un toro, casi de la misma altura que la enorme puerta. Shandawn abrió la puerta de la cabina y entró en la habitación blanca, y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

-¿¡Estás loca!? - Le gritó Johnny.

- Ya te sabes la respuesta. No dejaré que me dejes en ridículo, soy mayor que tú.-

-¿Disculpa? En los gemelos el último en salir del vientre es el mayor, TÚ eres menor que yo.-

Pero esta charla acabó cuando el gran bot salió de su prisión, y dio un gran mugido.

En cuanto esto pasó, Shandawn y Johnny, empezaron a atacar a la bestia metálica como podían, pero al no encontrar el punto débil del toro, sólo pudieron empezar a esquivar ataques.

Atraído por los ruidos, Zeus volvió a la cabina, y al ver al llamado ScratchBull, entró horrorizado por la situación y sin preámbulos en la habitación, y usando su poder de invocación del dragón, se transformó, y de un mordisco por el lateral del toro, lo pudo partir por la mitad, rompiéndolo.

Una vez visto que ScratchBull no iba a causar más problemas, Zeus se destranformó, y miró a los chicos bastante enfadado, pero sobre todo a Shandawn.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso padre?! ¡Quiero que me lo enseñe! - Le pidió eufórica Shand.

-¡No es momento para eso! ¿¡Sabéis el riesgo que habéis corrido por haber activado a ese robot!? ¡Podríais haber muerto!- Les regañó duramente Zeus.

-Padre, yo... - Intentó hablar Johnny, pero Zeus le calló.

- ¡Silencio! ¡No quiero oír nada más! ¡Ambos! ¡Marchaos a vuestros cuartos!- Gritó Zeus, apuntando a la puerta de salida.

Johnny y Shandawn se marcharon a sus cuartos. Estaban en la planta superior, y ambas habitaciones estaban conectadas por un hueco que servía como ventana. Johnny tenía la cama pegada a la pared de ese hueco, al igual que Shandawn. Se podría decir, que casi dormían juntos.

-Bien jugado genia...-Le regañó Johnny a Shandawn, sentado en su cama.

-Déjame en paz.- Le contestó, tumbándose en su cama.

- Ahora padre no querrá saber nada de nosotros en todo el día.-

- Mejor... Y deja de hablar de esa forma tan estúpida, me pones enferma.- Dijo molesta Shandawn.

- ¿Qué forma de hablar? ¿Esta? ¿La de hablar con respeto hacia tus mayores?- Preguntó sarcástico Johnny.

-De toda la vida se ha dicho papá, y punto.- Alzó la voz Shandawn.

- Ojalá madre estuviera aquí...- Deseó a Johnny, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. Mamá era la reina de los demonios, y traicionó a nuestro pueblo con sus mentiras. Estoy bastante contenta de que papá la desterrase a su reino... Al infierno.- Le hizo callar Shandawn.

-Fue un error, y lo sabes...- Le recordó su hermano.

-¿Un error? ¿Te parece que aquello fuera un error? Johnny, esto no es el mundo de fantasía... Esto, es la vida real... Donde nosotros, somos la única barrera entre el bien y el mal... - Le explicó Shandawn, sentándose ya harta en la cama.

- Me da igual... Yo la quería... Shandawn, era nuestra madre... ¿No te dió pena verla marchar de esa forma?-

-No-Contestó secamente

-En serio. Hay veces en las que veo que no tienes alma- Se enfadó Johnny, acostándose y dándole la espalda a su hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jungla del Amazonas

Brasil

Criaturas extrañas se acercaban donde el equipo elite de la fundación Huntik se escondía. Eran como monstruos hechos de piedra de color rojo y azul. Para llegar al Amazonas, tuvieron que pedir prestado un jet de la fundación

- No tenemos muchos lugares oscuros por donde ocultarnos... Shandawn, Johnny ¿Qué me podéis decir de esos monstruos?- Susurró Dante, mirando lo menos posible a las criaturas a través de los arbustos.

-Creo que son... Emmm...- Se quedó pensando Shandawn.

-La raza es rackzfast... No te dejes engañar por su apariencia... Son muy rápidos.- Explicó Johnny.

-Pss... Yo lo hubiera explicado mejor... - Presumió Shandawn.

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente... Sophie... Tú, Zhalia y Shandawn iréis por la derecha. Lok, Johnny, Cherit y yo iremos por la izquierda. Cualquier sensación mágica extraña, avisadme por el comunicador.-Explicó Dante sacando el holotomo, y haciendo salir una ficha de misión a través de la magia del artefacto. -Misión: El volcán misterioso. Encontrar el volcán que sólo puede ser visto por buscadores, derrotar al jefe que se halla en él, y cumplir el objetivo de Johnny.-

Una vez dicho esto, Dante guardó el holotomo en la mochila de exploración que solía llevar en las misiones, mientras la ficha la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina de detective. Luego, se dividieron tal, y como el italiano pelirrojo ordenó.

Lok andaba totalmente alerta de cualquier situación de peligro que se pudiese presentar. Dante sólo le daba vueltas al tema del anillo... No sentía del todo su poder... Empezó a hacer hipótesis... A lo mejor Johnny sólo vincula con un buscador, cuya alma sea como la de un hermano para el buscador de Shandawn... Sonrió ante eso... A lo mejor no vinculó del todo con él, porque su alma no era como la de un hermano con la de Zhalia, ni mucho menos... Se quitó el anillo de su dedo índice, y paró a Lok.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? No podemos parar...-Habló Johnny, señalando el camino que tenían por delante.

-Johnny... Yo no soy el buscador que tu padre seleccionó...- Le interrumpió Dante, desplazando su mirada de Johnny, para poder ver a Lok.

-Tu buscador... Es Lok Lambert.- Completó dándole el anillo a Lok.

Lok se quedó un poco asombrado... Miró el anillo que sujetaba ahora en su mano derecha.

-¿Yo? Pero Dante, ya has establecido el vínculo con Johnny... No podré.-Dijo entrecortado Lok.

-Te será sencillo establecerlo. Yo no he vinculado completamente con él.- A medida que las palabras de Dante fluían, Lok se fue colocando el anillos en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Luego, un auro envolvió a Lok, e hizo que Johnny volviera al orbe encerrado en el amuleto.-Ahora dime...¿Qué has sentido?-

-He sentido mucho poder... Es más... He sentido que soy capaz de controlarlo todo con solo un grito.-Se intentó explicar el rubio Irlandés.

-¡Eso es una buena señal Lok!- Habló por primera vez Cherit.

-Yo en cambio no sentí eso... Sentí dolor... El espíritu de un titán se desboca si ve que está vinculado con el buscador incorrecto.-

-Esto es... ¡Genial! - Se emocionó Lok.

-Bueno Lok... ¿Como describirías tú a un volcán mágico?- Preguntó Vale, adelantando un poco al adolescente.

- Pues... No lo sé... Creo que como uno normal, pero se podría percibir... ¡Claro! ¡Hay que seguir al poder que lo emana! - Halló Lok, chascando los dedos.

-Bingo... Pero para eso, hay que adentrarse más en la vegetación-

Mientras, las chicas...

-¿Por qué nos desplazamos por tierra? ¿No es más fácil ir por aire?-Se quejó Shandawn, caminando detrás de las dos buscadoras profesionales.

-Nos han pedido que fuéramos por a pie por algo.-Le explicó Sophie.

-¡Pero es que así es muy aburrido!- Se volvió a quejar la mini-diosa.

-no se trata de que te aburras o no, se trata de cumplir la misión.- Interrumpió Zhalia, apartando una rama, luego, Sophie hizo lo mismo, pero a Shandawn, le golpeó en la cara, haciendo que se cayera de espalda.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Sophie, parándose a la vez que Zhalia, al oír el golpe.

-¡Me indigno totalmente! ¡Yo tomaré mi camino! Lo siento en el alma, pero yo voy por encima.- Una vez dicho esto, la menor, empezó a subir a un árbol con facilidad. - Yo iré por los árboles. Al menos está altura no me haré daño.- Una vez que acabó, empezó a saltar de rama en rama a una velocidad muy alta.

-No hace caso de lo que se le dice...- Susurró Zhalia.

-¿Qué le decimos a Dante si ve que no ella no está con nosotras?-Preguntó Sophie asustada.

-Que está en su amuleto.-Sonrío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shandawn seguía desplazándose por los árboles, pensando en la misión que les asignó su padre... Hablando de él... No se le veía buena cara... Seguía su camino, cuando de repente... "Plof!" Chocó contra algo o alguien que no vio, y ambos cayeron desde lo alto de un roble. La caída de Shandawn, afortunadamente, se amortiguó un poco, pero la de el extraño elemento/criatura... No mucho.

Al parecer, el "elemento" era un chico moreno, se podría decir, que de la misma edad que Shandawn, de pelo castaño claro, y un poco a lo rubius. Sus ojos eran ámbar, casi iguales que los de Dante. Sus ropas se componían de una camiseta blanca de manga hueca, unos pantalones largos caquis, unos zapatos de deporte de colores blancos y marrones claros, y un collar de dientes de tigre en su cuello. En resumen, el chaval tenía buen físico. Levantó un poco la cabeza, para mirar que se había chocado contra él, y al ver a Shandawn levantarse un poco, fue un flechazo. Él solo pudo ver tres cosas, su pelo brillar con la luz del sol, sus ojos hielo, y... ¿En qué otra cosa se fijan algunos hombres? En los pechos.

-¿Llueven ángeles?- Las palabras escaparon de la boca del chico, pero por suerte, Shandawn no le escuchó.

-Lo siento... No miraba por dónde iba...- Se disculpó Shandawn, levantándose y extendiendo su mano, para ayudar al chico a levantarse.

-No te preocupes... Ni aunque lo hubieras estado, me verías. Me camuflo muy bien en la vegetación. -Aceptó el chaval, y se pudo poner en pie. -Por la fuerza y poder que emanas, diría que no eres un humano. Aparte de que saltabas de rama en rama a una velocidad sorprendente... Por cierto, me llamo Rubén, Rubén Doblas.- Se presentó.

-Yo soy Shandawn... Y tú tampoco eres un humano... Irradias demasiado poder... ¿Eres un...? Nah, son cosas mías.-

-¿Te refieres a si soy un buscador?-Preguntó interesado Rubén.

-No, no es eso...-Negó la diosa.

-Bueno, porque si es así, déjame decirte que no. Ven, sígueme, te llevaré a mi aldea, está cerca de Pahoe.- Le invitó el chico.

-¿Pahoe?- Preguntó extrañada Shandawn.

-Si, Pahoe. El volcán mágico ¿No has oído hablar de él? La leyenda cuenta, que dentro de él, hay un demonio malvado. Pero los habitantes de mi pueblo no se lo creen. ¡Vamos! ¡Ven! Así de paso puedes curarte, si tienes, algunas heridas que te podrías haber hecho en la caída.- Dicho esto, Rubén corrió a un ritmo normal, en dirección al Norte, con lo cual, a Shandawn no le quedó otro remedio que seguirle. Si llegara a tener en ese momento un comunicador, ya hubiera avisado a todo el equipo, de que ya sabía la localización del volcán.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante y Lok, seguían caminando. Pero de repente, el anillo de Johnny, empezó a brillar.

-Shandawn está cerca, lo presiento... -Dijo Lok.

-¿Seguro Lok? Las chicas están por el otro lado, es imposible. - Dudó Dante.

-No sé... Es Johnny el que me lo dice.-Le explicó Lok.

-Esto es muy raro... -Sospechó el buscador mayor. Encendió el comunicador, y llamó directamente a Sophie.

-Dime Dante.- Contestó la Casterwill.

-Sophie, una pregunta... ¿Dónde está Shandawn?-Preguntó Dante.

-Emmmm... Esto... ¿Shandawn? Pues...-Sophie miró desesperadamente a Zhalia. Esta solo le negó con la cabeza y manos, luego le señaló el anillo.-está en su amuleto.- Mintió Sophie.

-Bueno... Lo que sea... Eso espero. - Colgó.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Preguntó con intriga Cherit, retomando el paso junto a los buscadores

-Que estaba en su amuleto... Pero yo creo que me han metido una buena mentira...-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Zhalia, creo que deberíamos buscarla. - Propuso Sophie.

-No es mala idea... Pero no sabemos a donde a ido...-

-Déjamelo a mí-Se ofreció la joven adolescente, sacando un amuleto de su bolsillo. -¡Sé rápido, Icarus! -

El titán pájaro-humano, salió del amuleto por la invocación de su buscadora, y se paró en frente de ella.

-Icarus, busca a Shandawn, pero ten cuidado, no te dejes ver. -le pidió Sophie. Una vez dicho la orden, el titán desplegó sus alas, y voló por el cielo. Sophie y Zhalia, lo siguieron, pero no sin perder el sigilo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Esta es mi aldea!-Dijo Rubén, parándose en la entrada.

Shandawn pudo apreciar mucha vida y alegría en el pequeño pueblo, algo que le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó Rubén.

-Si... Es una aldea de lo más linda.- Contestó Shandawn. -Una pregunta Rubén...-

-Las que tú quieras.- Aceptó el muchacho.

-¿Eres Brasileño?- Preguntó.

-¡Jajaja! Ni mucho menos. Yo soy de Europa pero... A mi hermana y a mí nos abandonaron en la entrada de este pueblo, donde nos criaron muy bien.-Explicó Rubén sonriendo.

-¿No te pone triste eso? -Preguntó extrañada Shandawn.

-No. Porque ahora no tengo una familia donde probablemente, a mi hermana y a mí nos odiarían. Ahora tenemos una familia muy grande, y que siempre nos ha apoyado en todo.-Le volvió a explicar Rubén.-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa, te presentaré a mi hermana.- Le invitó Rubén

Shandawn le siguió, pero un poco cortada. Por el camino, todos los pueblerinos saludaban a Rubén, y el les devolvía el saludo. Llegaron hasta una choza grande, donde prácticamente, no había puerta. Dentro había una chica un poco más pequeña que Shandawn. Tenía el pelo Negro corto, ojos violetas, y era morena. Sus ropas eran similares a las de su hermano.

-Hola Sara.-

-¿Dónde has estado? Has tardado mucho.- Le regañó la chica llamada Sara.

-Lo siento. Mira Shand, ¿te importa si te llamo así? Esta es mi hermana pequeña Sara, tiene trece años, pero cumplirá catorce en unas semanas. Sara, esta es Shandawn, una forastera que me topé en la selva.- Presentó Rubén rápidamente.

-No me importa que me llames así, y encantada Shandawn.-

-Me gusta que nos visiten extraños, pero... Tus ropas... Son un tanto, peculiar.- La inspeccionó Sara.

Shandawn no se había dado cuenta, seguramente, el coque tuvo que desvanecer la ropa señuelo que usaba, con lo que ahora llevaba la túnica del Olimpo.

-Es que... Vengo de un país... Dónde la gente se viste así.-Medio mintió Shandawn.

-Ah, bueno... Por cierto Rubén, no hace mucho había una cucaracha dentro... ¿Podrías matarla?-Dijo asqueada Sara.

-Bueno... Si quieres...-

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó inocentemente Shandawn.

-Son unos insectos de lo más repugnante y sucio que te puedas encontrar.-

-¿Les tienes fobia?-Le preguntó Rubén.

-¿Yo? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. ¿Dónde está la cuchirocata esa? La voy a matar...-Por el pasillo del fondo.

Shandawn siguió las indicaciones de Sara. A Rubén se le hizo raro que una chica no hubiera escuchado hablar o haber visto a tal insecto, con lo que la siguió por el pasillo. La chica empezó a buscar al bicho, teniendo en cuenta de que no sabía como era.

-Shandawn... Está en la pared.-La señaló Rubén.

Shandawn levantó la cabeza, y le asqueó lo que vio. Era un insecto de color marrón medio brillante, con seis patas. Al verla, Shandawn se quedó quieta en el sitio.

-¿Qué asquerosidad es esa?-Preguntó repugnada.

-Pues ten cuidado, tienes otra a tu lado.-Añadió Rubén.

Shandawn miró al suelo. Dio un fuerte grito, y saltó a los brazos de Rubén.

-¡Mátalas! ¡Mátalas! ¡Mátalas! Por el amor de tu madre Rubén... ¡MÁTALAS!-

-Tranquila chica... - Contestó Rubén.

Rubén empezó a mirarlas, y con la mente, las carbonizó con fuego, convirtiéndolas rápidamente en cenizas, que hizo que desaparecieran rápidamente.

-Ya está, tranquila mujer, no te van a comer.-

-Horribles, bichos... Horribles y asquerosos bichos...-

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar... Hay muchas en la selva.-Le informó Rubén, dejándola libre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Icarus a encontrado algo! -Exclamó Sophie.

-Perfecto... Shandawn debe de estar ahí.-Se alegró Zhalia.

Ambas corrieron para no perder de insta al titán, que las llevó hasta la entrada del pueblo Pahoe, y al fondo, vieron un volcán fuera de lo común, el volcán mágico.

-¡Hemos encontrado el volcán! ¡Gracias Icarus, vuelve! -Ordenó emocionada Sophie. Que llamó a Dante por el comunicador, sin que Zhalia se diera cuenta. -Dante, hemos encontrado el volcán. "..." Estamos... Por el norte, en la entrada de una aldea.-

-Sophie, ¡cuelga! -La obligó Zhalia, al darse cuenta, de lo que hizo la Casterwill.

Un súbito gritó se oyó en todo el pueblo, un grito femenino. Todos se quedaron extrañados, mirando a la dirección del ruído.

-—-—-—-

**TBC...**

**Continuará...**

**Etc.**

**Fin del segunda chapter! Ciao! :D**

**/**

**Pregunta del día! **

**¿Cuantas asignaturas te quedaron para verano?**

**A mi dos :( Soy muuuuuy burra...**


End file.
